His Eye is On the Sparrow
by Kari Twilight Mist
Summary: While hunting, Emmett finds a baby bird and rescues it by putting it back in its nest. What does Carlisle think when he sees him do it? Emmett's POV Chapter 1 Carlisle's POV Chapter 2
1. Emmett's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Anonymous reviews enabled!**

**If anyone is offended by the title of this story since it is the name of a religious song ple****ase note that "his" can apply in several ways.**

**His Eye is On the Sparrow**

Emmett's POV

_OK this looks like as good a spot as any. _I stopped running and opened my senses hoping to find a large predator to eat. I hoped I could find a bear. Just when I caught the scent of a mountain lion I heard a strange noise.

"Cheep cheep cheep."

_What on Earth?_ I thought.

"Cheep cheep cheep."

I looked around and focused on the noise trying to find where it was coming from. _There! Aww poor thing. _It was a baby bird that had fallen out of its nest. I crouched down and examined it the best I could without touching it since I was afraid I would break it. I didn't smell any blood and it didn't seem to be in an awkward position so I figured it was OK.

_What can I do to help it?_ I knew it needed to go back to it's nest but I was sure that if I lifted it I would crush it. I need a sling. I realized. I looked around for a leaf I could roll it on to and pick up the edges to deposit it in the nest. Unfortunately there were only pines in this area and no broad leaves.

_What can I use?_ I put my hands in my jean pockets hoping to find something handy. _Drat! Nothing!_ I still had my hands in my pockets when an idea hit me. _The pockets are just like built-in slings! Alice treats clothes disposably anyway so…_

I carefully ripped out the inside of my pocket and placed it on the ground next to the baby bird. _How do I do this?_ With extreme caution I barely tapped the bird which caused it to roll slightly toward the pocket.

"Cheep."

It only cheeped once so I figured it wasn't in pain so I tapped again and once more it let out a single cheep. After 11 taps it was settled in the middle of the makeshift sling and I pinched the edges of the sling together and lifted it up. I placed my hand underneath of it incase the bird were to fall.

Slowly and with extreme caution I lifted the bird and placed it safely in the nest. "There you go little guy. Be more careful now OK?" It was then I heard a rustling sound behind me and I whirled around into a crouch only to find Carlisle with a huge smile on his face looking extremely proud. "How long have you been there?"

"Since I head your pocket ripping. You have no idea how proud of you I am in this moment. You saved a tiny life without a second thought. I truly admire what you did."

If it were possible I would have blushed. "Err... thanks I guess." I said in embarrassment. "So should we go hunting now?"

He smiled kindly and said "let's. I think I smelled a bear to the Northwest."

I sniffed the air and sure enough I smelled one. I took off like a bullet while thinking about how happy I was to have saved that little bird.


	2. Carlisle's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**His Eye is On the Sparrow**

Carlisle's POV

I was following Emmett on our hunting trip planning to tell him about the grizzly I was not sure he smelled when I heard a strange ripping noise. Curious I walked toward the sound only to see Emmett place what looked like the inside of a jean's pocket on the ground. _What is he doing that for? _I wondered. I was even more surprised when he gently tapped an object toward the pocket.

"Cheep."

_It's a bird! But why is he doing that?_ I then saw the nest in the tree above the bird. I watched as Emmett slowly but surely rolled the baby bird onto the pocket then pinched the edges of the pocket and placed his hand underneath as he lifted it incase the bird were to fall.

With amazing gentle care he slowly lifted it and placed the jean pocket in the nest with the bird. He then gently removed the pocket from underneath it and said "There you go little guy. Be more careful now OK?" in such a caring voice my heart melted and I felt warm all over from the display of kindness.

I said a quick prayer in my head to reinforce the request and safety of the bird. _He is such a kind soul. Not many of us would have cared enough to stop the hunt and save a baby bird. I am truly grateful he is my son and I am so proud of him right now._

I shifted my weight against a tree branch to draw his attention and, predictably, he whirled around into a crouch but when he saw it was me he straightened up and looked warily embarrassed.

"How long have you been there?" he asked guardedly.

"Since I head your pocket ripping." I responded and I could hear the strong emotion in my voice. "You have no idea how proud of you I am in this moment. You saved a tiny life without a second thought. I truly admire what you did." It was completely true.

He seemed extremely embarrassed. "Err... thanks I guess." He then grasped for a subject change and asked "so should we go hunting now?"

I remembered the whole reason I had gone up to him in the first place and said. I smiled gently and said "let's. I think I smelled a bear to the Northwest."

He sniffed the air and took off when he caught the scent. I did not follow him immediately but instead went up to the bird and said "thank you little one for letting me see the kindness inside him. "

"Cheep" it said in agreement.


End file.
